Generally, some components for operating an elevator system are disposed within the hoistway. To install or service these components, an elevator mechanic may have to enter the hoistway from the pit area or from the top of the car. Doing so may create a risk of injury to the elevator mechanic due to unexpected movement of the elevator car and/or a potential fall hazard. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved way to install and service elevator components located in the hoistway.